


Shades of Pink (AU where Pink isn't rose)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe(Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in this au, pink wasn't faked her shattering but poofed, and bubbled in the temple. And until steven finds out that pink wasn't shattered!(Note that this story does not conflict to the show and it au)





	1. Dream and reformed

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this story is an AU  
> Smut added later.

Chapter 1- Dream:

Steven and the crystal gems is tired after stopping the gem monster from the Philippines.

And its midnight.

*Yawns* i think i should go back to sleep now. But can we have some fun first?. Said steven

No. Not right now steven. I sense that there is an another attack at the Indonesia. But we will back at noon okay. 😃. Said Garnet

Okay. 😔. Said steven.

As the gems managed to go at the warp pad except steven.

Bye steven! we love you. Said pearl.

And steven manages to sleep.

*In a dream world*

Woo! Said steven while flying on the pink clouds.

Help me! Said a mysterious voice.

where are you? said steven

im trapped . Of the crystal gem's bubble room. Said a mysterious voice.

who are you? said steven

Im... im..... Pink Diamond. Said Pink

What wh... steven said

*Real world*

It was 1 AM and steven was wondering about the dream...

*Flashback at the warp stream*

Garnet are you sure that pink will be back?? said pearl

Yes. But i dont know. there's too many posibilities. Its gettong a little foggy now. Garnet said

I know that you, we hide this from steven but i think he deserves some untold answers said amethyst.

*At the house/temple*

steven managed to open the room's door and asked to make a way to the bubble room.

Now.. where are you. Steven said. Wondering.  
until  
got you! steven said

As steven manged to pop the bubble. Pink reformed as the height of lapis lazuli.

what... uhh. Pink whisphered.

Hi. My name is Steven. Steven Said.

a human??? Pink said.

Well... im a half gem... said steven

What? Pink Diamond Said.

*timeskip to 2am*

well you're free. What are you going to do?? steven said

I dont know. Maybe i would rather be part of your team??. Said Pink.

==========================


	2. Found out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Steven forgot that peridot is in his bathroom so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes down here!

Hey Steven! shouted peridot

Uh oh. Peridot, i almost forgot! If peridot found out maybe.... said steven softly.

and steven stopped and finding the hiding spot quickly.

Pink! Hide in My Closet! Said Steven

Okay... Pink said entering the closet and closed the door

Steven? who are you talking to and why are u not in the sleeping cycle? Peridot Said

Uh nothing. Just imagining. Steven Said

Hmm. Okay. Peridot said and finally enters the bathroom.

Pink. You can come out now. Steven Said

Wow. That was close. Pink said.

Pink lets go outside. Steven said.

Sure. Pink nodded.

*At the bathroom*

i know that steven is hiding something. Ah nevermind. Ill just play my sad old tunes. Peridot said while listening to the music

*outside*

well where are we going?? Pink Said...

well, we're going to my secret place. Steven Said.

*At the forest*

Thay saw an old house

Well we're here! Steven Said

Why are we here Steven?? Pink Said.

Well we need to go far away so the crystal gems wont poof you. Or shattered Steven Said

*In Pink's Mind*

Wow. Steven Really Cares About me, i know that he's a Crystal Gem but has a loving heart. And when im around him, i felt warm feeling. That. I . Love him.

*In steven's mind*

Well i thought pink was a bad diamond, i mean the crystal gems but in personal or reality, she is loving diamond, and i really think i should confess my feelings to her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut may added later but this story tho he is 17. But if ureally need to read this smut part. You can comment down and dont forget to leabr some kudos!💕💕💕💕💕💕💕


	3. THE CONFESSION 😍😘💜💕💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now love is in the air but its not febuary yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end of notes

Umm Pink. Steven said

Yes. Steven? Pink Said

I have some confession to make. Let's sit down first. Steven Said

*time skip at 3 am*

Well what are we going to do Steven. Pink Said.

I think i need to go back to sleep. Cuz im tired. Steven said.

Okay then. pink said

 

================  
Sorry its short. im sleepy right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is nearly here! 🙌 👉☝💦💦  
> Leave kudos! please 💜💕💕💕


	4. I want u now! SMUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SHITTY AND SMUTTY CHAPTER ARRIVED AT THIS STORY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE END OF NOTES

Umm. Steven. What couples can do when they are not doming something Pink Said

Umm. lovers can eat together, hang out together and, have sex. Steven said and he realizes he made a shitty word.

Well. Umm. What is sex? Pink said

uh. Its when 2 opposite genders or male and female are mating. Steven Said.

Well. How about we should try it? pink said

ok. Sure. Steven said

But first we start with kiss. Steven said and they smaked their lips together

whats poking me?? pink said

Oh sorry. Thats my penis. Steven said and he has a 10 ½ lage fully erect cock

Take off your clothes pink! Said steven seductively

As she takes of her clothes, she had a beautiful body and beautiful small breast and she has a really wet pussy.

Sit down pink. Said steven  
As pink sat down to bed. Steven streches her leg and licked her pussy. And moaned

Ahh. Steven.. ahhhh moaned pink.

Steven didnt want to stop cuz he liked it

Ahh steven. Im going to. Pink said

And she came.

Next step said steven

He rub his cock to her pussy and pink moaned lightly and softly.

Ahh. I want you now! Steven said.

As Steven put his cock inside her.

Ahhh! Steven! Pink moaned loudly.

Steven ignored her because he enjoyed it and

Steven go faster. Pink said

And steven reached to the inhuman speeds.

Ahh. Ahh.. ahh.. steven. Faster!! Faster ride me! Fill me! Moaned pink loudly.

After minutes of sound of skin slapping

Ahh! Im going to cum. Steven said.

Fill me! Pink said

As steven came, pink's stomach inflated by little. And after steven pulled out his cock, the juices were oozing out.

Can i suck your dick steven? Said pink

Okay. Steven said as she suck his penis while she cloged the clit by using fingers for the juices wont come out.

 

Ahh. Pink. Said steven

As she continue to suck his dick.

Im going to.. steven said as he came to pink's face.

 

Wow. Tasty. Said pink.

Last step. ,you ready? Said steven.

Sure said pink

As he put his cock through her small breasts, he manage to thrust on pinks chest 

Ahh. They both moan until he came to her face again with some little beads on her breast.

Lets do it again soon. Pink Said

Okay. And should be very often. Said steven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL EXPERINENCE MORE SMUT SOON.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story is an AU okay.  
> Well next chapter will be released . Bye.


End file.
